Rueda de la fortuna
by Angela E. White
Summary: Hinata estaba entusiasmada por subise en aquel inmenso juego de diversiones, pero para su sorpresa no imaginaba con quien estaria. -SasuHina-


Tiempo sin subir un one-shot, este tenia mucho que lo escribi pero no lo tenia listo.

Agradesco especialmente a mi amiga, Aiko Amori que se tomo la molestia de revisármelo y corregirmelo, esta historia te la dedico a ti en especial, ¡Muchas Gracias!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña peliazul, estaba más que asustada en aquel inmenso lugar, hace no más de unos minutos estaba aferrada al brazo de su primo, y con tan sólo distraerse al ver unos globos que traía ese extraño señor que pasó por un lado suyo, se perdió de vista de aquel niño el cual siempre le cuidaba, y que la trajo a ese lugar que tanto anheló ir.

Estaba muy asustada, en medio de aquella gente desconocida. Perdida. De tan sólo pensar en aquella idea se aferraba a su vestido violeta que le regaló su madre en navidad, mientras abrazaba a su peluche que traía en brazos, estaba sola en aquel inmenso parque de diversiones, sin saber a dónde ir o quién recurrir. Esa mañana le habían dicho en su escuela que había venido un parque de diversiones a la aldea, y de tan sólo pensarlo la idea de ir no se separaba de su cabeza.

_La pequeña ojiperla junto con su primo iban saliendo de la escuela, Hinata buscaba con la mirada a su primo, hasta que sus ojos con los de su primo se encontraron, ambos únicamente se vieron a los ojos, y como si las miradas hablaran, se entendieron y tomaron su camino de regreso a casa. _

_Mientras Neji iba sumido en sus pensamientos reflexionando las clases de hoy y el entrenamiento de la tarde, Hinata estaba más que contenta de poder ir a visitar aquel lugar donde muchos niños visitaban y se divertían. Sería la primera vez que iría, y eso le entusiasmaba mucho, haciéndole olvidar el duro día de hoy que había tenido en la academia con sus compañeras._

_Al llegar a casa fue directo_ _a su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, guardó todas sus cosas. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos pensando en lo que haría en ese parque, que al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto, observó que su primo ya se había puesto a entrenar con todo y su traje. Es raro no verlo entrenando, su primo se esfuerza demasiado tomándose enserio las cosas._

_Sin tomarle mucha atención, dio media vuelta para salir de su habitación. Al momento de llegar al pasillo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar_ _al final de este, donde se encontraba la habitación donde su padre trataba los asuntos del clan, no hay día que no esté ahí. _

_Al llegar detuvo su andar, mientras se acomodó su ropa y tocó la puerta esperando respuesta, escuchó el sonido de que podía pasar y entró lentamente, hasta ver a su padre con varios papeles en las manos, otros asuntos del clan pensó Hinata. Se acercó hasta quedar frente de él, no sin antes dar una leve reverencia, como hija debía darle respeto, y al momento de que su padre le tomo atención, comentó de que si la llevara al parque de diversiones._

_Hiashi al momento de escuchar las palabras "parque de diversiones" claramente dijo no, y volvió a sus asuntos, ya que ese tipo de entretenimientos se le hacia una pérdida de tiempo, además no tenía tiempo de tonterías como él llamaba._

_A Hinata no le pareció raro, volvió a dar otra reverencia, se dio vuelta y salió del lugar, al momento de salir de aquel lugar dio un suspiro, aunque sabía que su padre no la dejaría, le encantaría que él mismo la llevara, nunca había disfrutado de una salida a un lugar a solas con su padre ya que siempre era la misma respuesta "estoy ocupado" "no" "no tengo tiempo", y eso le entristecía demasiado._

_Cambió su cara a una feliz. Tenía que convencer a otra persona de que la llevara, así que caminando se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, donde yacía su madre con su pequeña hermana que no tenía ni un mes de haber nacido, la verdad Hinata no pensaba que su madre quiera llevarla, ya que con Hanabi debería estar muy cansada, pero pensaba que no costaba nada con intentarlo ¿no?_

_Al llegar a la habitación hizo lo mismo que con su padre, tocó suavemente la puerta, ya que por lo general Hanabi está dormida, y sería un problema si la despertara. Salió su madre de la habitación indicándole silencio porque su hermana se acababa de dormir, Hinata le comentó acerca del parque y si le podría llevar, la madre de Hinata solamente puso cara triste al observar a su primogénita pidiéndole eso, le gustaría llevarla, pero su a hija menor no la podía llevar, así que le explicó a Hinata que irían otro día, ya que llevaba poco tiempo el parque._

_Hinata sólo atinó a decir un leve "Hai" y retirarse a su habitación, al llegar a ésta sólo atinó a acercarse a la ventana y observar el ambiente. El parque de diversiones estaba cerca, ya que lo podía ver perfectamente, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, se levantó de su lugar y fue a atender, era su primo Neji. Hinata lo miró extrañada, volteó al reloj y eran las tres de la tarde, y volvió a ver a su primo, por lo general siempre entrena hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, era raro verlo una hora antes, Hinata le indicó que pasara a su habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras su primo seguía parado y serio, éste abrió los labios para decir algo pero los volvió a cerrar._

_-¿Qué...qué pasa Neji oni-san?-preguntó Hinata mientras volteaba a verle, éste se le quedó viendo a Hinata de manera seria, algo que le incomodó. Luego volteó su vista a la ventana observando el paisaje que esta brindaba._

_-Su madre me mandó llamar, y…-dijo mientras paraba momentáneamente, volteó de nuevo posando su mirada en la de Hinata, algo que a ella le pareció extraño-y… me pidió que la llevara al parque._

_Hinata se quedó perpleja, ¿iría al parque hoy mismo?, eso le dejó desconcertada por un rato._

_-¿En…enserio… me… me llevará al parque de diversiones?-dijo tartamudeando con un deje de alegría, mientras Neji asentía levemente._

_Hinata se emocionó mucho y le dijo un gracias a su primo mientras le daba una reverencia a él, aunque sabía que si su padre le viera haciendo una reverencia a su primo estaría mal por todo lo que dice el clan, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, él es su primo, y se le hacía injusto que él fuera inferior a ella; le gustaba tratar por igual a los demás._

_-Le espero en quince minutos abajo, no me gusta esperar mucho así que dese prisa -añadió Neji mientras salía de la habitación de Hinata, mientras ésta seguía en sus pensamientos muy emocionada._

_Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al momento de que Neji cerró la puerta de su habitación. Hinata actuó de momento, quince minutos era tiempo suficiente para cambiarse. Fue a su armario y observó su ropa, que por lo general tiene ropa de entrenamiento y su habitual ropa que llevaba a la academia. Observó más allá de sus cosas y vio unos kimonos que su madre le había dado en varios festejos que tenía, pero pocas veces se los ponía, ya sea para un evento del clan u otra actividad._

_La verdad Hinata no sabía de vestidos, así que buscó entre todos, hasta que vio uno que le llamó la atención. Era un vestido corto de color violeta con toques de lavanda, lo tomó con sus manos y le gustó, recordó que ese vestido era un regalo de navidad de su madre, y se lo comenzó a probar. Al momento de verse en el espejo le encantó su reflejo, se le veía muy bonito el vestido. Cerró su armario, se cepilló el pelo ya que lo tenía corto, y salió corriendo de la habitación, tal vez su primo se enfadara si se tardaba más tiempo._

_Llegó a la sala donde su primo ya arreglado le esperaba. Hinata llegó a su lado y pensó que recibiría un reproche por su parte por hacerlo esperar, pero Neji sólo la miró y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, algo que Hinata comprendió y le siguió; si alguien viera eso_ _le parecería raro, pero para Hinata era normal, ha pasado tiempo y entendía a la perfección esas miradas brindadas de su primo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Caminaron en silencio como siempre, Hinata tarareando una canción que le gustaba y Neji simplemente en sus pensamientos._

_Al llegar a la esquina, ninguno se percató de que alguien venía corriendo por el otro lado de la esquina, y como Hinata era la que estaba de aquel lado, le tocó el impacto de aquella persona, tumbándola a ella y la persona cayendo a un lado. Neji reaccionó después de ver a su prima tirada y algo enojado se dirigió aquella persona._

_-¡Qué te pasa! Ten más cuidado-exclamó Neji mientras levantaba a su prima._

_Al momento de levantarse Hinata observó a la otra persona. Era un chico, parecía de su edad, pero un poco mayor, al momento de que se levantó Hinata vio que era poco más alto que ella, pero por sólo unos centímetros. Hinata levantó un poco el rostro ya que no le veía bien la cabeza, el chico volteó su rostro que estaba algo rasguñado por la caída, y al momento de que Hinata lo vio se sonrojó al instante, ya que al cruzar su mirada con él, le pareció algo guapo. Sabía que no debía pensar en eso, apenas tenía seis años y ya veía a un chico guapo, ya ni a Naruto, el chico rubio de su salón que a cada rato le observaba y le parecía lindo, pero jamás había pensado decirle a un chico guapo._

_Hinata bajó de nuevo el rostro algo sonrojada y avergonzada, mas el chico no le tomó atención, ya que dirigió su mirada al primo de Hinata._

_-No me des ordenes Hyuuga-dijo el niño mientras miraba enojado a Neji. Hinata sólo volteó su rostro al ver la cara de Neji, ya que por lo general no peleaba mucho su primo al menos que le digan cosas._

_-No te metas conmigo, Uchiha- mencionó Neji amenazándole aquel chico, ya que Neji era un año mayor que él, y a pesar de que Hinata viera alto aquel chico que Neji nombró de Uchiha, Neji veía a ese pelinegro bajo, ya que Neji era más alto que él._

_Un momento, en mi salón hay un chico con ese apellido, es aquel que siempre corretean las niñas de mi edad pensaba Hinata, ahora que lo pienso jamás le presté atención, ¿ qué andará haciendo por estos lugares? Volvió a pensar Hinata mientras observaba al pequeño Uchiha que seguía de pleito con Neji, mientras la cabeza de Hinata se movía de un lado al otro siguiendo los insultos de cada uno como si fuera un partido de tenis._

_-Como si no lo hiciera Hyuuga -dijo Sasuke en forma de defensa._

_-Uchiha, si tuvieras más cuidado no te hubieras tropezado con mi prima-comentó Neji mientras dirigía su mirada a Hinata, y Sasuke por acción de inercia volteó su rostro también hacia ella. Ésta se sintió incomoda al recibir atención de ambos chicos, y sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza._

_-Lo…lo siento-comentó por lo bajo Hinata disculpándose rápidamente, mientras Sasuke le veía con una ceja levantada. Le pareció extraño que aquella chica se disculpara._

_-¡Hinata! Tú no debes de disculparte. Él chocó contigo, así que discúlpate con mi prima, Uchiha-exclamó enojado Neji, mientras Hinata seguía algo avergonzada._

_Sasuke miró de nuevo a Hinata, algo que a ella le volvió a incomodar y bajó nuevamente la cabeza. Mientras el pelinegro veía aquella acción rara, sobre todo al ver lo mucho que se avergonzaba de tan sólo mirarla._

_-Hmph-dijo Sasuke, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por su camino, no sin antes recibir ciertas palabras de parte de Neji que Hinata jamás había escuchado salir de su boca. Aunque le pareció un gesto gracioso, y rió por lo bajo, además la mirada de ese Uchiha cautivó la suya haciéndole sonrojar mucho, de tan sólo recordarlo se volvió a sonrojar._

_El castaño vio extraño la acción de su prima, pero no le tomó importancia. Solamente tomó la mano de su prima y le indicó que siguieran el camino al parque de diversiones. De tan sólo escucharlo Hinata volvió a alegrarse, ese día sería divertido._

* * *

_Hinata estaba más que feliz, ya había subido a dos juegos, y su primo le ganó un peluche a ella. Era un gatito de peluche que le encantó solamente con mirarlo, agradeció mucho a su primo y le pidió que siguieran viendo el lugar._

_Hinata caminaba detrás del genio Hyuuga, observando para todos lados, ese lugar era enorme y algo nuevo para ella, mientras Neji solamente observaba algunos puestos._

_La peliazul estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando un señor apareció frente a ella enseñándole unos grandes globos. Hinata, sorprendida, se detuvo sin que Neji lo notara; Hinata observaba aquellos globos, estaba emocionada de tan sólo verlos, haciendo que olvidara por completo a su primo, y éste estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que olvidó a Hinata._

_Cuando Hinata se percató de la situación ya estaba sola, observó para todos lados pero no obtuvo ninguna señal de su primo._

Y así es como Hinata quedó sola en aquel lugar, rodeado de mucha gente mayor, y uno que otro niño. Giraba su cabeza a todos lados, mientras apretaba más su peluche y se aferraba a su vestido; estaba muy asustada, jamás se había perdido, pero por ser tan despistada perdió de vista a su primo. Se estaba desesperando por aquel inmenso lugar, en eso distinguió entre los adultos a una cabellera café, y corrió directo , al momento de llegar a un lado observó que era una niña que estaba con su hermana, eso la puso triste mientras seguía abrazando a aquel peluche que le habían regalado.

No sabía qué hacer. Ya que si se quedaba, de seguro se desesperaría aún más de lo que ya estaba y más viendo a tanta gente pasar a su lado, no pensaba que el parque de diversiones fuera tan inmenso. Y tenía la opción de irse a buscarle, pero si le buscaba capaz que mientras ella buscaba por un lado su primo le buscaría por el otro y eso traería problemas al no encontrarse. Cansada de tanto, se acercó a la banca más cercana que tenía, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, suspiró para sí misma mientras dejaba el peluche por un lado. Estaba sola, y para el colmo se hacía tarde, odiaba la noche y más cuando estaba afuera de casa. Desde aquel incidente en que la quisieron secuestrar, le daba miedo salir de noche.

Sin resistirlo más entre sus manos comenzó a llorar, desahogándose para sí misma, mientras susurraba cosas que le diría su padre en ese momento.

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta, una niña más pequeña que Hinata se acercó. La niña observó a Hinata, pero no le tomó atención, y luego dirigió su mirada a aquel gatito de peluche. La pequeña tomó el peluche atrayéndole hacia sí misma.

Hinata se dio cuenta cuando escuchó que la niña gritaba acerca del peluche que traía entre sus manos, la ojiperla observó a la niña que cargaba su peluche, se acercó a ella aún con lágrimas y le pidió amablemente que le regresara su peluche. La chiquilla dirigió su mirada a la ojiperla, pero en vez de regresar el peluche sólo sacó la lengua y le dijo que no, que ella se lo encontró en la banca, al parecer era algo mimada e insistente.

Por un lado la peliazul no quería pelear por el momento y menos en el estado en el que estaba, así que se lo volvió a pedir amablemente; para lo cual la niña se alejó de ella, hasta comenzar a correr. Hinata comenzó a gritarle persiguiéndola, trató de alcanzarla, pero la perdió entre la multitud, cansada y asustada se detuvo, mientras volvía a llorar. Siempre le pasaba todo, hasta que escuchó un grito de un señor que le llamó la atención.

Giró su cabeza a todos lados hasta hallar la voz de aquel hombre, y por fin le encontró, estaba anunciando que se abrirá el juego del nombre "Rueda de la Fortuna". Hinata, ilusionada, dirigió su mirada para aquel dichoso juego, pero al momento de ver lo alto que era, volvió a cambiar su mirada a una triste.

Le tenía miedo a las alturas y más si estaba sola, si su primo estuviera allí la subiría, pero volvió a su propia realidad. Neji no se encontraba con ella.

Cuando sus esperanzas ya eran nulas, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, sintió otra mano tomar la suya, al parecer era algo fría, y sostenía su mano con fuerza.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que su primo le había encontrado, pero le extrañó que le hubiera tomado la mano de esa forma. Volteó levemente su rostro hasta toparse con una mirada fría y oscura, era un niño al parecer, pero éste era más alto que ella. Tenía cabello negro y de un estilo peinado con puntas de atrás hacia arriba, era extraño ver ese peinado, aun no sabia de quien se trataba, se asusto al pensar de un extraño, así que inclinó más su cabeza hasta ver su rostro, y se percató de quién era.

Era aquel niño con quien había chocado.

Hinata comenzó a sentir su sangre subir lentamente hasta llegar a sus mejillas, mientras con la otra mano trataba de ocultar su vergüenza, a pesar de que no le ayudara.

La peliazul trató de decir algo, mas ninguna palabra salía de su diminuta boca, seguía callada mientras aquel pelinegro todavía tomaba su mano.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira que niños tan hermosos!

-¡Sí! Hasta tomados de la mano están, ¡qué tiernos!

Comenzaron los murmullos entre la gente, algo que a la ojiperla le puso muy nerviosa. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y menos en un lugar tan inmenso como el parque de diversiones, dirigió su mirada hacia aquel pelinegro que todavía sostenía su mano, pero éste no tenía expresión alguna, tomaba aquella atención como si no le importara. Además su vista la tenía puesta en aquel juego que Hinata no quiso subir por miedo a las alturas.

La ojiperla ya no resistió tanta atención a sí misma que mejor bajó la mirada, mientras aquel sonrojo que ya tenía aumentaba más, incluso se podría decir que parecía un tomate.

Cuando más hundida estaba en sus pensamientos, sintió aquella mano tirar de la suya, y observó como el pelinegro avanzaba, indicándole que le siguiera. Hinata avanzó sin reprochar, siguiendo con la mirada hacia dónde se dirigía el pelinegro.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquel juego que hace rato observó, la ojiperla se detuvo mientras un tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas y como inercia el pelinegro también, manteniendo su mirada con la ojiperla, a la que ésta sólo la bajó, lo cual el chico no tomó importancia y jaló de la mano de Hinata otra vez.

Aunque ésta trató de detenerse, la fuerza del chico era mayor, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar aquel juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La rueda de la fortuna.

Hinata no se lo podía creer, estaba emocionada, estaba en la rueda de la fortuna dentro de aquellos compartimientos, y su alegría no podría ser más grande, pero había algo que le incomodaba desde que subió, y fue la presencia de otra persona. La ojiperla no asimilaba estar arriba de aquel juego, mas sin embargo; se sorprendió más estando de compañera con aquella persona y menos con un chico-exceptuando la presencia de su primo a todas partes-, simplemente no lo creía.

La peliazul sólo se mantenía sentada en el asiento, estaba nerviosa, apenas acababa de subir y sus nervios estaban presentes, mientras que su compañero estaba sereno sentado frente de ella.

El juego se comenzó a mover lentamente, causando la atención de aquellas dos personas, mientras una emocionada por el juego –además de nerviosa-, el otro simplemente se fijaba en las reacciones de su compañera, ya que desde su "encuentro" se le hacían extrañas las expresiones que esta chica mostraba.

Aunque para algunas personas consideren aquel silencio algo incómodo, para ellos era algo tranquilo, ambos les agradaba el silencio, aunque poco a poco a la ojiperla comenzó a incomodarse por las extrañas miradas de su acompañante.

-A…ano… etto...etto… ¿ocurre algo?-comentó Hinata algo nerviosa

A decir verdad, Hinata no sabía su nombre solamente el apellido por cómo le gritó su primo, aunque no tenía la suficiente confianza como para mencionarlo, tenía miedo de su mirada, que al mismo tiempo le cautivaba y provocaba el tono carmesí de sus mejillas.

El chico no comentó nada, solamente le seguía observando.

Hinata no tomó mucha importancia, mas que seguía incomodándole su comportamiento, no quiso insistir y giró su mirada para disfrutar de ese juego, pero en cuánto vio la altura en la que se hallaba, que era lo más alto por que detuvieron un poco el juego, la ojiperla volvió a meter su cabeza mientras comenzaba a temblar, a pesar de que le gustó el juego, eso no dejó que ella perdiera el miedo a las alturas.

-Eres rara-comentó el ojinegro.

Eres rara, aquellas dos simples palabras no se le salían de su cabeza, le habían dicho otras ocasiones eso, y nunca lo tomaba mal. Más bien su madre le dijo que no es malo ser rara, ya que la gente califica eso de diferente, pero aquellas simples palabras salidas de la boca del pelinegro, le afectaron, solamente optó por bajar la mirada, se sentía triste y no sabía por qué esa acción de ella, cuando ya varias veces se lo habían dicho.

-No lo tomes a mal-dijo el pelinegro -Sólo que tu comportamiento es diferente a todas las chicas que conozco.

Hinata cambió su expresión a un poco sonrojada, eso ya lo sabía, siempre que andaba con sus compañeras, siempre decían que era diferente, y le alegraba que se diera cuenta de eso.

-¿En…en qué sentido…me encuentra…diferente?- preguntó Hinata.

Hinata estaba nerviosa por haber formulado aquella pregunta mientras colocaba sus dedos índices chocándolos entre sí. Era una manía que tenía cuando estaba muy nerviosa, y más cuando se trataba de un chico, ya que no socializaba con ellos.

-Eres muy tranquila, no me persigues, ni siquiera te había visto o notado tu presencia, y siempre que me conocen se me tiran o algo por el estilo.-murmuró el pelinegro -Aunque no digo que lo hagas, es muy molesto.

Hinata sólo sonrió, siempre la describían a ella así, conocía a aquel chico de tanto que sus compañeras le platicaban y sabía que éstas siempre le perseguían, le hacían obsequios, o trataban de cualquier forma que les viera, eso lo sabía, aunque siempre vio que le molestaba, ya que siempre que notaba al chico, se le veía molesto.

Ya nadie comentó nada al respecto. Hinata era muy tímida para hablar, y el pelinegro, bueno, a éste no le apetecía hablar; le gustaba mucho el silencio y la tranquilidad que aquella chica desprendía, algo que solamente lo había sentido con su madre y le extrañaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya tenían que bajarse del juego, algo que a Hinata le entristeció, y el ojinegro no tomó importancia. Primero bajó el chico y luego la ojiperla que venía un poco sonrojada, por que el hecho de que había subido a solas con un chico, y sobre todo, el más codiciado entre sus compañeras.

-Etto…etto… Uchiha-san…-comentó Hinata mientras volvía con su manía de sus dedos índices-Yo… Yo…

El chico sólo levantó una ceja por ver como se ponía la ojiperla intentando decirle algo.

-A…a…¡Arigatou!-soltó de golpe la palabra, que suspiró después de mencionarla, ya que era como haberse quitado un peso de encima. Ésta sonrió.-Por cierto… no…no me presente. Mi… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, un placer conocerte.

Hinata estiró la mano para saludar por sus modales que le dieron, algo que el chico tomó como raro el gesto, que ni siquiera correspondió el saludo. Al ver Hinata que no respondería sólo bajó el brazo y sonrió, ¿era demasiado frío o era su propia imaginación?

El ojinegro volteó su rostro hacia otro lado. Hinata agachó un poco la cabeza, tal vez a aquel chico le pareció mal el saludo que no quería ni presentarse- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata subió la cabeza algo sorprendida, pensó que no le respondería, sólo optó por sonreír, y aunque Sasuke no viera el rostro de la peliazul-ya que tenía los ojos cerrados-, sabía que estaría sonriendo, era fácil de predecir los gesto que hacía por los actos que el mismo realizaba -y eso que sólo la conoció en un día-.

-Por cierto Hyuuga-mencionó Sasuke -Sígueme.

Aquello le pareció una orden, lo cual Hinata sólo dijo un leve "Hai" y le siguió, se dirigieron a un arbusto, el cual Sasuke dijo que se detuviera mientras buscaba algo, la ojiperla esperó, y a los segundos que se fue regresó con algo en las manos.

-Deberías cuidar de tus cosas-mencionó Sasuke mientras mostraba el objeto que traía-Y no dejes que otros te los quiten.

Hinata no entendía bien a qué se refería, pero vio lo que Sasuke traía en sus manos, y abrió sus ojos a la par de lo sorprendida que estaba.

¡Era su gatito de peluche!

Si, era aquel gatito que su primo le había ganado para ella, optó por tomarlo entre sus manos y abrazarlo, le encantaban los peluches, pero se detuvo a pensar en algo, una duda, se quedó observando a Sasuke, y, como si éste le leyera el pensamiento respondió:

-No preguntes como lo sé.-mencionó Sasuke mientras dirigía su rostro hacia otro lado-Agradece que lo encontré.

Hinata no quiso insistir y sólo sonrió, mientras decía en un susurro un "Arigatou" muy bajo, aunque Sasuke lo escuchó claramente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya me tengo que ir-pronunció Sasuke.

Hinata se entristeció un poco, por un lado le dolía eso porque le agradaba la compañía del Uchiha, y por otro, aún no hallaba a su primo. Se puso triste de tan sólo recordar en la situación que estaba antes de encontrarlo.

-Hmph-mencionó Sasuke atrayendo la atención de Hinata- Tu primo orgulloso está en la cafetería, tiene dos horas buscándote.

Menciono algó enojado, a lo que a Hinata le causó gracia. Sonrió de nuevo.

-A...arigatou, Uchiha-san-dijo mientras sonreía.

-No digas Uchiha-san, me hace sentir viejo como mi oni-san -mencionó Sasuke- Dime por mi nombre.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata.

Sasuke iba a reclamar, odiaba que le dijeran asi las chicas, porque siempre lo hacían con una voz melosa que le molestaba, pero recordó como lo mencionó la ojiperla, y la verdad… Le pareció agradable, algo que le tomó de sorpresa, que la sangre se le subió a sus mejillas, por lo que tuvo que ocultar para que la peliazul no se diera cuenta, algo que ésta ni lo noto.

-Si quieres te dejo con tu "primo"-mencionó Sasuke recalcando la última palabra.

Le pareció algo gracioso que sólo dijo un leve "hai", Sasuke sólo giró y comenzó a caminar en una dirección que Hinata no conocía, la cual ésta solamente le siguió mientras sonreía y apretaba entre sus brazos el peluche de gatito que había obtenido. Le agradaba la compañía de aquel chico, aunque tuviera que estar siempre adivinando sus acciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde un serio Neji esperaba, a pesar de que éste seguía preocupado, se contentó al encontrar a su prima, aunque nunca lo demostrara con sus acciones Hinata sabía que su primo le quería –muy en el fondo- pero sea como sea Hinata siempre ha querido a su primo. Neji, al ver a su prima solamente se tranquilizó, aunque la presencia con aquel Uchiha, que hace unas horas tuvo un pleito, no le agradaba.

Hinata se sintió muy incómoda entre aquellas dos personas frías, haciendo que antes ese tranquilo silencio se hiciera incómodo, algo que no le agradó.

-Hmph -solamente comentó el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta-Adiós, Hyuugas.

Sasuke comenzó alejarse poco a poco, mientras los dos ojiperlas lo observaban.

-Arigatou… Sasuke-kun-un susurro que dijo Hinata, algo que su primo no oyó, pero aunque Sasuke estuviera lejos entendió, mientras ésta sonreía.

Neji no dijo nada, sólo dio vuelta a dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar. Hinata al notar ese acto desprevenido, solamente optó por no preguntar y seguirle a su primo, de todos modos, casi nunca hablaban y solo tenía que acatar las órdenes de su primo, aunque éste no se las dijera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata caminaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de su primo. Ambos venían sumidos en sus pensamientos, mientras uno pensaba en lo que haría el día de mañana, la otra sólo recordaba esa tarde de diversión, aunque sus padres no la llevaron, fue divertido a pesar de que se asustó cuando perdió de vista a su primo, le pareció agradable la presencia del Uchiha al haber pasado la tarde con ella. Sonrió de tan sólo recordarlo, mientras la sangre volvía a subir a sus mejillas, ya no trató de ocultarlo, no negaba ver que aquel chico le parecía guapo.

La ojiperla apretó su peluche de nuevo, haciendo que un pedazo de papel saliera de aquel peluche y cayera al suelo. Hinata observó algo confundida, y tomó aquel papel entre sus manos, aún sosteniendo su peluche. Al momento de leer la nota solamente sonrió.

"_**Fue tu culpa el haberte cruzado en mi camino, ten más cuidado para la otra.**_

_**S.U."**_

Hinata sonrió por eso, ya que sabía que aquel chico jamás pediría una disculpa por aquel encuentro tenido, era demasiado frío y con mucho ego para caer en eso. Aún así, Hinata lo tomó como disculpa, aunque eso no dijera la nota. Guardó aquel papel entre un bolsillo de su vestido violeta mientras volvía a apretar a su peluche.

Aquella tarde fue entretenida, y sobre todo conociendo a aquel chico frío que todos veían. Aunque Hinata sabe que sólo se cierra, sabe que es bueno, aunque no lo demuestre.

Porque ahora ella tenía un amigo.

Siguió caminando Hinata, que no se percató que su primo iba más adelante por lo que tuvo que correr, pero de lo que de verdad no se dio cuenta…

Fue que aquel chico de ojos oscuros le venía siguiendo.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones que les parece este one-shot.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

¡¡Que la pareja SasuHina siga creciendo!! XD

¡Saludos!


End file.
